The Girls in the Graves
by StoryLover365
Summary: Now that Booth has a new person to take care of, can he keep her safe?Plus, there is a new serial killer on the loose that targets young girls. Can he catch him before he strikes again?This is just the beginning, so it's not at the case yet almost there .
1. The Funeral

**I do not own Bones! But, boy, do I wish I did! (I don't own Ford, or Sedan.) This is my first FanFiction ever, so please comment, and if there are a lot of comments, like, say, oh 20, then I will continue. Give me everything you think, like is it awesome, or is it so bad, that you were bored to tears and it stinks like dog poo, and what I can do to make it better.**

**P.S. I didn't know this until I looked this up, but the origin of the last name Baines is that it was a nickname meaning "bones." Purely unintentional, I promise you! **

**Also, this still has Zach, because I hate what they did to him! ******

"And so, they are not dead, so long as we keep them alive in our hearts." The priest's words rang out through the utter silence of the graveyard, which was a sea of black suits and dresses. One girl, an early teenager with wavy brown hair to the small of her back walked up to the caskets with two flowers: a white and a blue tulip.

The tombstone for the ceremony was for Eric Baines, "beloved father and husband," and Jan Booth-Baines, "beloved mother, wife, and sister." The girl who walked up to the caskets placed the white tulip on her father's casket, and the blue tulip on her mother's. She thought back to the day they died.

_"Rosie!" Her mother called from downstairs. "You're already late for dance! Get down here!" _

_"I'm coming!" Rosie yelled down in response. She was in her room pulling her cascading brown hair into a ponytail and hastily clipped back loose strands. Then, she grabbed her bag, and ran downstairs and out the door as her father honked the horn of the family sedan. Rosie hopped in, and when she did, she started laughing._

_Her parents looked at her with matching quizzical faces. They both had brown hair, but her father's was curly, and her mother's was straight. Their eyes, even though the expression in them was the same, were different colors: his were blue, and hers were brown, like her daughter. "What's with the laughing?" Her mother asked as her father pulled out of the driveway._

_"I was just thinking how I'm normally the one who is telling you to get going so I'm not late for school, and here we are, roles reversed." Rosie and her mother shared a smile while her father simply shook his head and smiled._

_When they pulled off of the highway and into the studio's parking lot, Rosie kissed both of her parents on the cheek and walked over to the door of the studio._

_One hand on the door, she waved as her father pulled out of the parking lot, and just as Rosie was about to go into the studio, a Ford King Ranch truck going the wrong way hit the tail end of her parents' car and rammed them into another car going the right way._

_All the traffic had stopped, and Rosie ran out to her parents. When she got there, she wrenched open the passenger side door and fiercely shook her mother._

_"Mom! MOM! Wake up! Please!" She screamed at the woman. Her head lulled to her right shoulder and Rosie saw that her eyes were open, but their light had faded. She let out a cry of despair and climbed over to her father._

_With tears in her eyes, she tried fruitlessly to get a reaction from her father. After a while, she gave up and just sat in between her parents and let her body be racked by the sobs she let out. _

Rosie-no, Roseanna now- was brought back to the present and let out a new sob, and she felt herself fall down to the ground. But, before her knees hit the ground, she felt large muscular arms hug her, she looked up into the deep brown eyes of her Uncle Seeley, and she knew that he was in just as much pain, but he wanted to help her nonetheless. She hugged him back, leaned her head on his shoulder and cried there for a while.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The funeral was over, and Seeley was driving Roseanna home. They reached the house and he said, "I don't like the thought of you staying the night alone in that big house."

"You can stay, if you want to. There's the guest room, or the couch." Roseanna replied as he turned off the SUV. They both walked up to the door and walked in the house.

"I'll take the couch. You got mostly everything packed?"

"Yup."

"Well, goodnight. Have a good sleep."

"Thanks. You too, Uncle Seeley."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Well, there it is. Sorry if it's kinda short, but please review! I'll try to update as soon as I can!**


	2. Moving On

**Hey! So here's my chapter 2! It's longer than the first, so I hope I get some reviews! PLEASE!**

**I do not own Bones (Just in case you were wondering).**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_Ring, ring, ring._ Booth heard the annoying little tone of his cell phone going off just before he was about to get settled on the couch. _Why did I choose that stupid tone?_

"Booth,"

"Hey," came a voice Booth knew all too well: Bones.

"What's up, Bones?"

"Well, right now, the moon is up. Though I don't know why you would ask such a question."

"No, Bones, it means, what's going on."

"Oh." Understanding flooded through her voice. "I was just calling to see what time you and your niece are going to arrive tomorrow. Cam would like to know whether or not we will see you tomorrow to work on a case."

"Roseanna and I will probably be leaving around noon, so we won't get in until about 8, so I won't be in to work with the Squints tomorrow."

"Okay." Booth thought he detected a little of disappointment as she said that word and hoped against hope that it was there because she had wanted to see him tomorrow. As he was about to say a smart-ass comment on how they wouldn't get anything done without him, he heard a sob coming from what used to be his sister's bedroom. "Booth?"

Booth snapped out of his reverie and realized that Bones had asked him something, but he hadn't heard because he was listening for Roseanna again.

"What? Sorry, I just thought I heard…" His voice trailed off as he heard it again and said, "Bones, I gotta go check on Roseanna."

"She's not with you?"

"Yes, but no. She's in her parents' room and I'm on the couch."

"Why isn't she in her own room?" Bones asked, truly confused.

"She wants to be close to her parents, I guess."

"Well, that doesn't make any sense. If she wants to be close to her parents, she should be in the cemetery."

"It's not the proximity that matters, Bones, it's the…" He sighed as he gave up on trying to explain it to his partner. "Never mind. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye, Booth." She hung up. Before he had time to care that she hung up on him, Seeley heard another, louder, more distinguished sob, and walked over to where his niece was supposed to be sleeping.

He tapped lightly on the door so she knew he was coming in, and stepped in.

"Hey. You okay?" He asked.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." She was sitting up on top of the comforter with her head in her hands, so her voice was hardly audible over her sobs.

"What's your fault?"

She gestured to the bed she was sitting on. "That they're gone. That they're dead." Another sob burst from her chest.

"This is not your fault." Seeley said, his voice strong and firm. "This is not your fault." He repeated. "It was some idiotic petty thief's fault for driving the wrong way."

"But if I had gotten ready for dance on time, we would've gotten there before he drove by, and he wouldn't have hit us."

"Hey. Look at me." He said in a gentler voice. He pulled her hands off of her face and she looked up with puffy eyes that showed just how long she had been crying. "There are tons of things that could have gone differently, but there's not one thing we can do now to change what happened. I'm sorry, but it's not like we can go back in time." He laughed, trying to lighten the somber mood that had fallen since he had walked in.

Roseanna nodded to show that she understood, but her eyes still conveyed that she wished things were different. _I'm such a wreck. Uncle Seeley must think I'm pitiful. _She thought to herself. Instead of saying something, she leaned forward and hugged her uncle. He was a little surprised, but he returned her hug and held her until she was done crying.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Roseanna woke up to slamming and banging coming from what she assumed was the kitchen. She got up, brushed her hair and walked down the stairs. Just as she walked in the kitchen, her uncle closed a cabinet on his finger and swore. When he turned and saw Roseanna, he smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make so much noise. I just-"

"Don't know how to make breakfast?" She smiled as she cut him off. "Does this mean that I'm going to have to cook for the both of us when you become my legal guardian?"

"Yeah." He grinned sheepishly. "I normally just order in Thai food for dinner." Roseanna rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess I got my work cut out for me. There's cereal in the pantry, just in case you wanted to eat this morning." Seeley nodded and grabbed a box of Cheerios out of the pantry.

"So, game plan for today: eat, get everything packed up, put it in my SUV, and I was thinking that we should leave around noon." He said as he was pouring the bowls of cereal and the milk. He found two glasses and poured orange juice in them.

"How long is the ride going to be?"

"Eight hours, give or take." Roseanna frowned and made a noise that sounded like a groan. "Yep, it's a pretty long ride, so bring something to do. Not so you don't get bored, but so that you don't bore me with endless chatter." He smiled to let her know that it was a joke.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Seeley and his niece were in the SUV at exactly 12:00, just like planned. Roseanna was already plugged into her headphones before they reached the sign that read "_Now Leaving Summerville, South Carolina. Come Back Soon!" _But all that she wanted to do was get this place well behind her, even though she would miss her friends. She was well liked at her public school, but she only had a few true friends.

Seeley looked over at his teenage niece in her baggy black sweatpants and her burgundy sweatshirt, and thought, _Geez! She's 13! She shouldn't have to lose her parents at this age!_ He sighed and turned back to the road.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of hours into the trip, Roseanna paused her music and turned to her uncle. "Uncle Seeley?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me what my mom was like at my age?"

"Sure." He smiled at her, and went on. " Well, you're her spitting image at your age. You look exactly like her. She was independent, and it seemed like she always had her nose in a book, or she was cooking something. She was the family cook." He paused, remembering how careless his parents were, never trying to take care of their kids. "Your Uncle Jared and I would hide her books, and she'd get so mad, it was so funny." He smiled at one of the few fond memories he had growing up. Roseanna smiled as well, and she went back to listening to her music for the rest of the ride.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I could use some constructive criticism! **


	3. Resmeblances

**Yello! Sorry for the long wait on an update, but I've been swamped with homework! And writer's block! : ( Thanks for the reviews! My goal is going to be low, so help me reach it: 10 reviews. **

**I do not own Bones. Unfortunately : ( **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 8 PM as Seeley pulled his SUV into the parking lot of his apartment complex. He looked over to the passenger seat and saw Roseanna lightly dozing. He reached out and shook her gently.

"Time to wake up. We're here."

"Mmmmm?"

"We're at my apartment." Roseanna stretched her arms out and blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked groggily. Her uncle nodded.

"I'm surprised that you did. Your music was up so loud, I could hear the words clearly." She smiled at that.

"So, do we have to bring all of my stuff to your apartment now?"

"Yup. I hope that you've got some good arms, 'cause your bags are _not_ feathers." Seeley smiled at his niece.

"You think that I don't have good arms? I had to carry them to your SUV, and I was the star javelin thrower in my school! Plus, it also helps that our family is one that is pretty strong." She saw her uncle shudder slightly, but didn't know why.

He knew all too well how strong his family was, thanks to his father.

So, they started to unload the SUV. For Roseanna, it was all done in a daze because even though she had wanted to get away from Summerville, waking up in D.C. was so much different than her old home. The crowded, bustling national capital was as different as could be from the rural, clear water-filled natural beauty of South Carolina.

Once they finished unloading, Seeley gestured to the room they had been dumping the bags in.

"This was my guest room, but it's your room now. It's not much, but once you're settled, we could paint it, if you wanted to." While he was saying this, he was rubbing his hands through his hair nervously; he clearly didn't know how to raise a teenage girl.

_Parker, I can deal with, but a "budding" 13-year-old girl? I don't think I can really do girl talk. Hopefully, her mother already gave her "the talk," 'cause that would be one awkward conversation._

Suddenly, Roseanna came over and hugged her uncle tightly."Thank you." She mumbled into his chest.

"For what?"

"For taking me in and for trying to take care of me when you're hurting as well." She wanted to look up at him while she said it, but she couldn't.

"No problem." Her uncle said as he hugged her back.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What time are you leaving for work tomorrow?" Roseanna asked out of the blue. They were sitting on the couch watching some pointless hospital show that neither were interested in.

"I think it's going to be about 7."

"Okay." Was all that she said in response, and when the show was over, (which was met with immense relief) they both went off to bed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Seeley woke up to the sounds of his guest bathroom shower running. He didn't think much of it and got ready as normal.

When he went to get some breakfast, coffee, and go, he was met with a cleaned Roseanna who looked like she was going to go off to school.

"What are you doing up?" Seeley asked her. She walked over to the kitchen at the sound of his voice. She was wearing a blue, pink, and black plaid pleated skirt, a pink camisole with a blue vest over top, black Keds with knee-high socks that had blue stripes on top, and her long brown hair was half up, half down.

"Seeing as how it's summer, which means that I don't have school, and I don't want to be cooped up in this apartment all day long, I would like to go to your work and meet who you work with." She said very matter-of-factly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

She was just as stubborn as her mother.

After a long argument, Seeley finally let his niece come along with him to work. They were in his SUV when he began to dole out warnings about how she had to be very quiet and behaved at his work.

"I get it, Uncle Seeley. I have to try to be invisible."

"Exactly." He smiled at his niece. She caught on quickly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Of course, a 13-year-old girl walking into the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building was not very invisible. Once they got to Seeley's office, his boss's boss motioned for him to come to his office with an aggravated look on his face.

"Who is she? And don't give me any crap." Hacker said.

"She's my niece. Her parents just died, and I'm her legal guardian. She wouldn't stay home, so I'm going to take her to the Jeffersonian, and she won't bother anyone here, I promise you." Hacker's face had softened, but he still had traces of agitation.

"Just get her to the Jeffersonian."

"Yes, sir."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When they arrived, Seeley stood like a bodyguard in front of his niece.

"Hey, Booth." Called Angela from her office. She walked towards him, and when she reached him, she was confused. "What's with the weird stance?" Roseanna stepped out from behind her uncle.

"Hello! I'm Roseanna." She introduced herself with a smile on her face.

"She's my niece. I'm her legal guardian. Roseanna, this is Angela, the artist of the squint squad. She identifies the victims." Seeley explained. He had already told her about the Jeffersonian "squint squad."

"Hi. The resemblance between you two is amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Bones asked as she came out of her office. She was followed by Hodgins, Zack, Cam, and Sweets. Seeley's face lit up as soon as he saw his partner. He thought no one saw it, but his niece caught the look, and she could tell it was pure adoration.

Once the introductions were done, an annoying ring startled them all.

"Booth," he answered. "Okay, got it." He hung up the phone and announced, "Bones, let's go. We have a case."

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Kay,** **I finally finished this, so PLEASE review! Tell me what you love and what you absolutely despise!**


End file.
